1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hoist and traction apparatus and, more particularly, to a compact and lightweight hoist and traction apparatus for use in lifting or tying a load or tensioning a rope and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known as a compact and lightweight hoist and traction apparatus for use in lifting or tying a load or tensioning a rope and the like is the one disclosed by Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. Sho 63-60575 and shown in FIG. 25. In the prior art shown in FIG. 25, a body 1 includes therein a load sheave accommodating part 3 in which a load sheave 2 is inserted and a chain guide passage 4 which communicates with the load sheave accommodating part 3 at its one end and opens to outside at the other end, for guiding a load chain passing over the load sheave 2. The load sheave accommodating part 3 and the chain guide passage 4 are integrally formed with the body 1. The load sheave 2 is rotatably supported in the load sheave accommodating part 3. At an outside of one axial end of the load sheave 2, a ratchet wheel 5 having a larger diameter than the load sheave 2 is provided, and at an outside of one axial end of the ratchet wheel 5, a handle fitting part 6 having a hexagonal configuration is provided. Further, the body 1 is provided with a reverse rotation stop pawl 7 engageable with the ratchet wheel 5.
The load sheave 2 is driven to rotate by rotational operation of a jig such as a closed wrench 8 detachably fitted onto the handle fitting part 6, to take up and down the load chain passing over the load sheave 2.
This conventional structure involves a troublesome operation in that the jig must be operated to rotate for taking up and down the load chain.
It may be practical for solving this problem that instead of the closed wrench, a swingably operated ratchet wrench is fitted on the handle fitting part 6 to take up and down the load chain. But, such still has a disadvantage that for example when the load chain on its unloaded side is pulled in advance to take up the slack of the load chain on the loaded side for acceleration of a hoisting work, with the load sheave 2 put into a freely rotatable state by disengaging the reverse rotation stop pawl 7 from the ratchet wheel 5, the ratchet wrench fitted on the handle fitting portion 6 is rotated together with the load sheave 2 to hinder smooth operations.